Voil
Voil Guide, from a BattleGroup perspective disclaimer: this is just scratching the surface, and I'm less experienced as a player than as a collector. Advantages: flying, multiple damage types, can work as a themed battlegroup Disadvantages: limited options like any theme, Voil Champs Lance Admiral Sceian: 107 nora, Rise of Serkan exotic. advantages: high damage, good defense, boosts other units disadvantages: high nora cost, FF only, unequippable Voil Bomber: 78 nora, Drums of War common adv: bombs have knockback, can learn mobility, can shatter equipment dis: physical damage only, below average damage Voil Courier: 72 nora, runeforge only advantages: deflect, range 1-3, good upgrades disadvantages: hard to obtain, limit 1 per BG Voil Frenzy: 72 nora, Skeezick Rebellion common advantages: high damage potential, high speed disadvantages: works best when injured Voil Imperialist: 74 nora, Maljaran War common adv: Iron Will for all, strong defense, boosts voils, cheaper than Sceian, range 1-2 dis: speed 5 Voil King Ruubgaal: 97 nora, Heroes of Maljara exotic adv: greatly boosts lightning BGs, has Boon of the Undead dis: requires a SP/X or FW/X split battlegroup, costs as much as it's worth Voil Lancer: 66 nora, Shattered Peaks common adv: cheap, can ignore defense, never misses dis: melee only, low hp, below average damage Voil Lifestealer: 75 nora, Path to Conquest common adv: can heal self, has mobility, high speed dis: melee only, many vulnerabilities Voil Queen: 74 nora, Shattered Peaks rare adv: summons bats, can learn Surge: Voil dis: melee only, bats have at most 10 hp Voil Screecher: 68 nora, Shattered Peaks common adv: good damage, good range, alternate damage type, can dodge dis: below average hp, average speed Voil Sky Captain: 73 nora, Dire Covenant common adv: great against non-fliers, can learn assault and/or channel speed dis: reduces allies' defense, no ranged ability Voil Sorcerer: 80 nora, Grimlic's Descent rare adv: good damage potential (surge: voil), good range, can explode (death nova) dis: high cost, requires melee support Voil Stormflyer: 90 nora, Broodcall rare adv: heals quickly, strong electrical damage dis: high cost, harder to get than many exotics Voil Transporter: 63 nora, Drums of War uncommon adv: teleports units for strategic placement, can learn mobility dis: bad combat stats Voil Windstriker: 82 nora, Ancient Awakenings uncommon adv: kills enemy fliers, huge damage potential dis: melee only, expensive auxiliary champs Bat Swam: 62 nora, Shattered Peaks rare adv: much tougher than summoned bats, swarms itself dis: melee only, 36 hp Cavernkeeper: 38 nora, Path to Conquest common adv: works as first aid station, immune to damage if next to a voil, is cheap dis: low damage, easily killed without voil, is Voil Bound Voil Progenitor: 115 nora, Nora Surge exotic adv: high toughness, summons bats, works in multi-race SP dis: high cost, works best in multi-race SP Firebomber: 71 nora, Drums of War rare adv: counts as a bat (and a moga), provides Fire damage, can lay traps dis: vulnerable: Magic, below average damage Spells, Relics, Equipment This section needs some help. I don't use most of these personally. Most Voil decks use additional, non-voil runes. Defend the Roost: 35 nora spell, Nora Surge common teleports voil back to shrine and summons two small bats Wings of Steel: 30 nora spell, Dire Covenant uncommon takes away voils' flight, but boosts their defense Voil Caverns: 40 nora relic, Broodcall common grants Refuge to voils, unless it is destroyed Voil King's Crypt: 60 nora relic, Heroes of Maljara uncommon summons Bat Swarms, up to three times. see Bat Swarm champ Sacred Peaks Amulet: 30 nora equipment, limited edition or rune forge grants voils Battlemaster, grants moga or cyclops other abilities